The present invention, and inventive system, is a new and novel locking mechanism that can be used as a lock down system for loose cast grates and or manhole covers to prevent accidental or unwanted removal of the grate from its frame without the proper security removal tool. In several embodiments, the present invention prevents the previous problems associated with other prior art in which persons remove the grates and/or manhole covers though use of generic tools. The present invention uses proprietary technology to prevent the removal of grates and/or manhole covers through the use of generic tools.